


Let's get together and feel alright

by Yoshishisha



Series: Fic ideas [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bond's name is Viper in this, Drinking Games, F/M, Female James Bond, Ficlet, Trans Female Character, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: In which Tony Stark and Viper Bond chill on the roof of his phallic tower.AU in which Bond is trans and goes by Viper, and Tony and her met a few years ago during one of her missions and got along like a house on fire.
Relationships: James Bond/Tony Stark
Series: Fic ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600651
Kudos: 1





	Let's get together and feel alright

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in September 2017

Tony could never get enough of this. “Top of the world sweetheart!” he bragged to his companion as they shared a drink from the summit of his tower.

“I’ve been to entire villages higher in altitude than this giant prick of yours,” Viper argued with a chuckle. She downed the rest of her drink before adding her red cup to the replica they were building on the roof. “Think we’ll manage to finish this by the end of the night?” she added, head tilted slightly to the side as though trying to recognise the shape of their masterpiece.

Tony fell into helpless giggles at the sight, and his friend’s expression sure didn’t help him keep them under control.

“We’ve only done four floors so far; don’t tell me you’re pissed already?” Viper mocked, nearly knocking over their sad attempt at art when she gestured toward it.

Tony snorted as he collapsed the rest of the way onto the ground, rolling away from the sad attempt at a kick she threw in his direction. “Careful agent Bond; that’s not how bodyguarding missions usually go!” he laughed, groaning when Viper decided to call it quits and jump on him to try and get him to shut up. “Hey, I thought you 00s were the best of the business, what happened to good ol’ seduction of the target to get them to cooperate?”

“Seduction?” she asked, and her expression could have been called coy on a face Tony wasn’t used to seeing in the middle of lies. “Why, Mr. Stark, I can’t believe I’ve been so remiss in my duties; let me remedy to it right away.”

It was all Tony could do to brace himself before a pair of lips crashed over his, and they devolved into drunken grinding and wrestling on the roof of his tower.


End file.
